


Fox Spirit

by Cyprinus



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyprinus/pseuds/Cyprinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fanart of Mitsunari and some fox spirits done with ballpoint pen in my sketchbook. And some digital colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I only wanted to put things online here when I got something new to show but I have a hard time finishing anything at the moment.
> 
> If you'd like to see more, feel free to browse my Sengoku Musou Tag over at my tumblr [here](http://wayofbrush.tumblr.com/tagged/sengoku-musou).

  



End file.
